


el juego del escondite

by minigami



Series: retoaleatorio [1]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-10
Updated: 2013-09-10
Packaged: 2017-12-26 05:08:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/961934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minigami/pseuds/minigami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>... ha llegado a la conclusión de que es más sencillo dejar que él te encuentre.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	el juego del escondite

**Author's Note:**

  * For [samej](https://archiveofourown.org/users/samej/gifts).



> escrito para el reto de google poetics de [retoaleatorio](http://retoaleatorio.livejournal.com/)

La cosa con ellos dos es que los acontecimientos siempre se les van de las manos. Tim suele mantener un control férreo de todo lo que hace y todo lo que piensa; su vida es un plan, una cadena de acción-reacción calculada al milímetro, y el más mínimo error en la ecuación suele tener repercusiones similares a las de dejar caer una bomba atómica en la Casa Blanca.

Jason es una variable que suele moverse siguiendo un patrón más o menos predecible. Es una forma de vida que se ha molestando en perfeccionar, el resultado de años y años de inestabilidad.

 

A su manera, es tan neurótico como Tim, pero es más sutil, más un reflejo que algo consciente.

 

* * *

 

Tim le encuentra en un puesto de perritos cercano al Tricorner. Lleva una vieja gorra de los Gotham Knights que ha visto mejores días calada hasta las cejas, y una chaqueta vaquera con los codos desgastados. Está lloviendo, y el puesto es un islote de luz y calor en medio de la oscuridad. Tim cruza la calle chapoteando entre los charcos, y se sienta a su lado. No se quita la capucha de la sudadera, a pesar de que está calada, de que le gotea agua del pelo empapado en los ojos.

 

La mujer del puesto, una señora de unos cincuenta años, le lanza una mirada desconfiada antes de acercarse para preguntarle si quiere algo. Tim le pide una Zesti, que la mujer le da sin dirigirle una palabra más. Cuando ella vuelve a su telenovela, Jason mira a Tim de reojo.

 

—¿Cómo me has encontrado? – le pregunta, entre bocado y bocado de su perrito caliente. Tiene los dedos manchados de mostaza, un moratón verdoso en la mandíbula y una brecha en la ceja. Cuando extiende la mano para agarrar su cerveza, húmeda de condensación, Tim puede ver sus nudillos, en carne viva.

 

Tim se encoge de hombros. Abre su Zesti y juguetea con la arandela de la lata, antes de pegar un trago.

 

—No fue complicado. – dice. Las burbujas del refresco hacen que le pique la garganta. – Lo único que hice fue seguir los cadáveres.

—No que me queje, es todo un detalle. – Jason se termina el perrito en un último bocado, y extiende el brazo por delante de Tim para coger un puñado de servilletas de papel. – ¿Y eso? ¿Echabas de menos verme la cara o algo así?

 

Jason huele a humo y polvo. Tim le mira de reojo y se encuentra con que Jason le está mirando por debajo de la visera de la gorra, sonriendo de medio lado, como si viera en él y a través de él, como si Tim fuera transparente.

Tim aprieta la lata entre los dedos.

 

—Algo así. – Tim se levanta de la banqueta, y le pregunta el precio de su bebida a la mujer del puesto. Deja un par de dólares arrugados en el mostrador y mira a Jason, esta vez de frente. – No tienes mala cara para estar muerto.

 

La sonrisa de Jason crece, y él se encoge de hombros. Todo, desde la forma en que guiña los ojos hasta la manera en la que mueve su cuerpo, es exagerado, un espectáculo.

—Qué le voy a hacer, – le contesta, – la muerte me sienta bien.

 

Tim resopla una risa a su pesar y se da la vuelta, vuelve a la lluvia y al frío de Gotham, con la certeza que son los ojos de Jason clavada en la nuca.

 

* * *

 

Encontrarle es jugar a unir los puntos. Si ha estado en A y ha pasado B, estará en C. Lo complicado es adivinar qué son A, B y C, y por qué ha pasado C en vez de D o E o nada en absoluto.

Es paranoico y obsesivo, y la última vez que Jason intentó colarse en su casa, casi pierde un dedo. Desde entonces, ha aprendido cómo no hacer saltar las alarmas, pero cree que no vale el esfuerzo. El apartamento de Tim Drake está mejor protegido que el puto Pentágono.

 

Con el tiempo, ha llegado a la conclusión de que es más sencillo dejar que él te encuentre. Crear una conmoción, un misterio, dejar que el suceso que suele ser Jason aparezca en el radar de Red Robin. Tim siempre cae. Siempre aparece, a pesar de que Jason sabe que Tim sabe que es todo un juego, una forma sutil-pero-no de llamar su atención.

 

Los rumores en Gotham son la forma más rápida y sencilla de extender información. Jason se deja matar por tercera o cuarta vez en su vida, y se marcha a uno de los apartamentos que tiene en la ciudad a esperar. Tim tarda dos semanas en dar con él, y como el gilipollas arrogante que es y como el que pocas veces se deja ver, le intercepta en uno de los pocos momentos en los que Jason no está en el apartamento, sino en el metro. Se sienta a su lado como si nada, un pasajero más, y le da con la rodilla. Lleva una sudadera roja con un agujero en el puño derecho, vaqueros y unas Converse de un verde desvaído. Tiene la mano izquierda vendada y ojeras, pero le sonríe, pequeño y casi invisible. La mueca, porque eso es lo que es, está más en sus ojos que en su boca.

 

Jason le mira los labios con insistencia, deliberadamente, hasta que siente a Tim tensarse a su lado.

 

—Deberíamos dejar de encontrarnos así. – le dice, reclinándose en el asiento. Sus hombros se rozan cada vez que el tren hace una curva.

 

Tim le mira de reojo, como siempre, y resopla una risa en el cuello de su sudadera. Dos estaciones más tarde, Jason se baja del vagón, medio esperando que Tim le siga, pero él se queda sentado y saca un iPod de los vaqueros.

Un segundo antes de que el tren se ponga de nuevo en movimiento, Tim alza la vista y se despide, levantando la mano derecha.

 

* * *

 

Se mantienen en un equilibrio peligroso, pendiente de que el otro no haga nada que rompa las reglas del juego.

 

Gotham es el terreno del que disponen, y todo está permitido, menos tocarse.

 


End file.
